270softfandomcom-20200214-history
President Infinity Update History
Current Version: '''3.1.1j' (see here).'' This page is strictly for update information, details, and the general list. If you have other “President” games with available updates and knowledge of those updates, please create a header for that in Game Updates. =Update History= Note: New Updates for this game, regardless of type, will be posted first as soon as someone can add them. If the latest update is not added here, please be a kind soul and add it yourself. Be sure to add the date it was released and (if possible) a link to both a Social Media post and/or a direct link to the game’s website post on it. Most, if not all of the following text below, is copied from the various webpages they were found on. Legend: If a header says “Update #.#.#”, it is considered an “official” update to that game. When it is a “Sneak Peak #.#.#”, that is a minor update to the game, usually adding more content to that game’s current election. An example of this is every 3.0.0+ Sneak Peak, which mostly were continuous updates for the 2020 US Presidential Election. Update 3.1.1j Released February 3, 2020 *Bloomberg > Experience 3 -> 4 *Yang > Issue Familiarity > 5 -> 6 *updated all cash on hand values for Jan. 1st, Republican and Democratic parties *Bloomberg > funds -> $50M -> $100M *added new Dem primary polls for US, IA, NH, NV, SC, CA, TX *added new events to Jan. 15th, 2020 *added new start date for Jan 15th, 2020 *added Lincoln Chafee to the Libertarians *turned ‘off’ and set campaign dates for Booker, Williamson Update 3.1.1i *Polls > General election > New Mexico > 58D-42R -> 55D-45R *added scripted events to Jan. 3rd *Nikki Haley > 5% bonus Tennessee -> South Carolina *Jan. 1st -> Jan. 3rd start date *Polls > Primaries > Democratic party > US, IA, NH, SC, NV, AZ, CA, FL, GA, IA, ME, MA, MI, NC, OH, TX, VA, WI Bloomberg removed from NV primary *Surrogates > Gabbard > added Fmr. Rep. Dennis Kucinich, Bloomberg > added Fmr. Mayor Michael Nutter *Castro -> ‘off’ for Jan. 2nd, 2020 Update 3.1.1h *Polls > general election > added TX, WI, IA, NC, AZ *Polls > Democratic primaries > US, IA, NH, AZ, CA, FL, GA, ME, MA, MI, NV, NC, OH, PA, SC, TX, VA *added Dec. 20th start date *Hickenlooper > support to 100 for Bennet so that he endorses Bennet when he drops out *Surrogates > John Kerry for Biden, Tom Hanks for Biden, Gary Hart for Bennet, Thomas Freidman for Bloomberg, Deepak Chopra for Williamson, Nicolas Cage for Yang, George Conway for Walsh, Brad Parscale for Trump, Robert De Niro for Buttigieg, *Nina Turner for Sanders, Cenk Uygur for Sanders, Noam Chomsky for Sanders. Cornell West for Sanders, Michael Dukakis for Warren, Megan Rapinoe for Warren, Rosie O’Donnell for Warren, Scarlett Johansson for Warren. *Removed Bloomberg from NH and SC primaries, Patrick from AR and AL primaries, Booker from VT primaries. *Added events to Dec 20th, 2019 Update 3.1.1g *Added Dec. 3rd, 2019 start date, set as default start date *Candidates: Harris, Bullock, and Sestak -> ‘off’ *Polls > Primaries > Democratic > US, IA, NH, SC, NV **National Dem Primaries: Biden now in first. **IA: Pete Buttigieg now in first. **NH: Pete Buttigieg now in first. *Scripted events > to Dec 3rd, 2019 Update 3.1.1f *Added Nov. 26th, 2019 start date, set as default start date *Added Dem primary polls > US, IA, NH, and NY **IA: Buttigeg now starts with advantage in Nov. 26th start date. *Surrogates: **added Biden > Tom Vilsack **Trump > Kellyanne Conway, Rudy Giuliani **Warren > Rep. Ayanna Pressley *Bloomberg -> ‘on’, set his start campaign date *Deval Patrick -> ‘on’, set his start campaign date *Mark Sanford -> ‘off’, set his campaign dates *Wayne Messam -> ‘off’, set his campaign dates *Polls > Democratic primaries > added US, IA, NH, NV, SC *Yang > Defense Spending, Wall Street > center-left -> left *Harris > Defense Spending, Military Intervention, Wall Street > center-left -> left *Buttigieg > Military Intervention > center -> center-left, Student Debt > center-left -> left *Warren > Election Reform > center-left -> left *Biden > Healthcare > left -> center-left *Endorsers > Rep. Tim Ryan > set to endorse Joe Biden if not a candidate *Events > added about 100 from June 10, 2019 through November 20, 2019 (headlines only) Update 3.1.1e *Polls > Primaries > Democrats > added US, PA, IA, NH *Surrogates > Sanders > added Rep. Rashida Tlaib *Trump: home state: NY -> FL *O’Rourke -> ‘off’, set his campaign start and end dates. Update 3.1.1d *added Oct. 25th, 2019 start date *Funds > Oct. 1st, 2019 > set for all relevant Republican and Democratic candidates *Democratic primary polls > added US, IA, NH, NV, SC, CA, and MA *Rep. Tim Ryan turned OFF with start and end dates of campaign added. *Surrogates > Warren > added Philadelphia Mayor James F. Kenney *Surrogates > Biden > added Fmr. Sen. Chris Dodd *Surrogates > Sanders > added Michael Moore, Rep. Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, and Rep. Ilhan Omar Update 3.1.1c *Democratic Primary polls > NV, SCx2, NC, USx4, NH, AZ, OH, WI *Funds > added July 1st, 2019 > set for all relevant Republican and Democratic candidates based on FEC cash on hand numbers *Funds > added Oct. 1st, 2019 > Trump 125M, Buttigieg 19.1M, Sanders 25.3M, Biden 15.2M, Warren 24.6M, Harris 11.6M, Bennet 2.1M, Delaney 5M, Booker 6M, Klobuchar 4.8M, Yang 10M, Williamson 3M, Bullock 2.3M *Surrogates > Biden > added Rep. Charlie Crist (Fmr. Gov. of FL) Update 3.1.1b *Polls > Democratic primaries > US, GA, NY, CA, AZ, NJ, IA, MO, CA, MD, NH, GA, NV *Added September 25th, 2019 start date *Set start and end date for Bill De Blasio’s campaign, set him to ‘off’ by default. *Reordered order of Dem candidates *Endorsers > Bezos > Issue > LGBT -> Trump Support *Endorsers > removed Ross Perot, Koch Bros. -> Charles Koch *Updated Warren images Update 3.1.1 This update was released on September 12th, 2019, and was released for both Windows and Mac. This update changes how the game engine handles undecideds (undecideds tend to move to leaning more rapidly), continues to update 2020 (adds latest polling, Republicans > adds Sanford and Walsh, decreases stats of various Democratic candidates, increases stats for Biden, sets Republican debates threshold to 25%, and more), adds a primaries news story after weekly public polls released that gives boost to candidate 1st in polls (if primaries competitive), decreases how powerful Ground Ops are, fixes a bug with %s in primaries, and more. General Update Notes *Adds a September 10, 2019 start date. *added ‘pop undecideds’ functionality (game engine treats ‘undecided’ as an unstable state, and ‘pops’ voters to a candidate with + momentum who is tied for 1st in their Favorability scores at a rate that tends to cause fewer undecideds) *Constituency Screen > moved up and down buttons for leaders to right, made bigger decreased how powerful Ground Ops are (Org. Strength x Footsoldiers), now if up to 7 days out is full powered, else up to 20 days out is 0.5, else up to 40 days out is 0.3, else up to 60 days out is 0.2, else up to 80 days out is 0.1, else up to 100 days out is 0.05, else up to 200 days out is 0.01, else is 0 Primaries *Primaries > added weekly news story after polls, gives + momentum to leader 1st in poll *Primaries > fixed bug in %s if turnout was a low value for a region (%s would suddenly be split evenly between all candidates, then switch back to accurate %s) 2020 Updates *Relations > Biden-Warren, Sanders, Buttigieg, Yang, O’Rourke, Klobuchar, Steyer, Delaney, Tim Ryan, Bennet, Williamson, de Blasio, Messam, Bullock, Sestak, Gillibrand, Inslee, Moulton, Hickenlooper None -> Good, Biden-Gabbard None -> Very Good, Harris-Gabbard None -> Bad, Harris-Booker None -> Good *PIPs > Biden 15 -> 20, Trump 15 -> 20, Weld 10 -> 5, Harris 10 -> 7, Booker 10 -> 7, O’Rourke 10 -> 7, Klobuchar 10 -> 7, Tim Ryan 10 -> 5, Bullock 10 -> 7, Inslee 10 -> 7, Hickenlooper 10 -> 7, Weld 10 -> 5 *Polls > Republican primaries > new US *Polls > Democratic primaries > new US, IA, NH, SC, NV, WI, TX, NJ, VT, CO *Primaries > News Story Profiles > NH, IA > 20 -> 15 *Editor > reordered Dem candidates so ones still in race are at top *Set Seth Moulton, Jay Inslee, Kirsten Gillibrand, to ‘off’, set respective start and end dates for campaigns *added Oct. 25th, 2019 start date *Funds > Oct. 1st, 2019 > set for all relevant Republican and Democratic candidates Democrats *Strengthened Biden %s support structure *Strengthened Sanders %s support structure *Biden > Spin 3 -> 5 *Sanders > Ground 9 -> 5, Command 5 -> 4 *Warren > Command 5 -> 4 *Harris > Ads 3 -> 2, Research 3 -> 2, Polling 3 -> 2, Ground 3 -> 2, Command 3 -> 2, Strategic 3 -> 2 *Buttigieg > Command 4 -> 2, Strategic 4 -> 2, Ground 1 -> 2 *Booker > Command 4 -> 2, Strategic 4 -> 2, Ads 3 -> 2, Spin 3 -> 2, Fundraising 3 -> 2, Research 3 -> 2, Polling 3 -> 2, Ground 2 -> 1 *O’Rourke > Ground 3 -> 2 *Klobuchar > Research 2 -> 1, Command 2 -> 1 *Steyer > Spin 5 -> 2, Fundraising 7 -> 2, Research 3 -> 2, Ads 5 -> 2 *Gabbard > Ads 3 -> 2 *Delaney > Command 2 -> 1 *Tim Ryan > Command 2 -> 1 *Added Rep. Marcia Fudge as surrogate for Harris *Warren surrogate Raul Grijalva changed from TX to AZ *Polls > Primaries > Democrats > added US, PA, IA, NH *Surrogates > Sanders > added Rep. Rashida Tlaib *O’Rourke -> ‘off’, set his campaign start and end dates. *Surrogates > Warren > added Philadelphia Mayor James F. Kenney *Surrogates > Biden > added Fmr. Sen. Chris Dodd *Surrogates > Sanders > added Michael Moore, Rep. Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, and Rep. Ilhan Omar Republicans *Republicans > added Joe Walsh, Mark Sanford *Republicans > removed Weld, Walsh, and Sanford from primary ballots in KS, NV, AZ, and SC *Primaries > Republicans > Debates > raised % threshold to 25% *Trump > Polling > 3 -> 4, Fundraising 5 -> 7 *Weld > Command, Strategic 3 -> 2, Fundraising 4 -> 2 *Trump homestate NY -> FL *Tim Ryan turned OFF with start and end dates of campaign added. “Sneak Peak” 3.1.0 “Sneak Peak” 3.0.9 “Sneak Peak” 3.0.7 “Sneak Peak” 3.0.4 (Windows Only) “Sneak Peak” 3.0.2 “Sneak Peak” 3.0.1 “Sneak Peak” 3.0.0 “Sneak Peak” 2.9.9 “Sneak Peak” 2.9.8 “Sneak Peak” 2.9.7 “Sneak Peak” 2.9.6 “Sneak Peak” 2.9.5 “Sneak Peak” 2.9.4 “Sneak Peak” 2.9.3 “Sneak Peak” 2.9.0 “Sneak Peak” 2.8.6 Update 2.8.2 Update 2.7.2 Update 2.4.9 Update 2.4.8 Update 2.4.4 (Mac only) Update 2.4.3 Update 2.4.2 Update 2.4.1 Update 2.3.8 Update 2.3.7 Update 2.3.5 Update 2.2.9 Update 2.2.6 Update 2.2.5 Update 2.2.4 Update 2.2.3 Update 2.2.1 Update 2.1.5 Update 2.1.2 Update 2.1.1 Update 2.0.9 =Gallery= This is a list of photos which accompany nearly every update page. Category:President Infinity Category:Game Updates List